Conventionally, installation of solar cell modules in general houses is mainly performed by installing high power modules on a roof, in view of a large amount of solar radiation and easy reception of light.
However, since an installation area of the solar cell modules on the roof is very limited, a new installation place of a solar cell module has been sought in recent years. Accordingly, it has been proposed to install a solar cell module on a wall surface of a veranda or balcony, wall, or the like as a possibility of an installation place of the solar cell module (e.g., Patent Document 1).
In an installation structure of an exterior wall decorative material described in Patent Document 1, a plurality of solar panels are mounted to be parallel to a wall surface, and these solar panels are used as an exterior wall decorative material.